


Falling asleep

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Movie Night, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Lúcio winds up sharing a small pillow fort with Genji and falling asleep. Its cute.





	Falling asleep

Lúcio hadn’t meant to fall asleep, honest. He hadn’t even realized he was that tired.

It started with a movie, as most things did.

They were watching The Road to El Dorado, which was a great movie. Lúcio loved the music, the humor, the moral that the real gold was in Miguel and Tulio’s hearts all along. 

Jesse had made copious amounts of popcorn, and Mei had made hot chocolate. Not five minutes into the movie and Genji had been quite literally booted off of the couch he had been sharing with his brother to make room for Jesse. Lúcio paused the movie at the resulting thud. “Hey man, come in here and join us if you’d like.” Lúcio had offered, motioning to the blanket fort he was sharing with Hana. She nudged him with her foot, giving him a pointed look, and he elbowed her softly in return. 

“I do not wish to intrude,” Genji replied, sitting back up. 

  
“I had already told you I wanted to sit with McCree and you intruded on that,” Hanzo piped in. Genji elbowed him hard in the calf. 

“Naw man, you’re not intruding on anything,” Lúcio told him, scooting closer to Hana to make room for a third person in their modest fort. Hana just stared at him and snickered softly. 

“Yeah, we were actually hoping someone else would be cool enough to join our fort.” Lúcio knew the truth hidden behind her words. What she really meant to say was ‘I was waiting for Lúcio to actually work up the courage to ask you to sit here.’ but thankfully she managed to contain herself. 

“Well I am definitely cool.” Genji flashed finger guns at the two of them. Hanzo snorted a laugh behind him. Lúcio laughed softly behind his hand, trying to hide it, but Hana just openly threw her head back, nudging him again.

Lúcio tried not to stare as Genji crawled over to them on his hands and knees, slipping into the open space almost effortlessly. Right away Lúcio could feel the heat pouring off of him, no doubt due to the cybernetic parts and the vents along the sides of his body. Lúcio tried not to stare at him too much, lest Genji get the wrong idea. 

“Popcorn?” Lúcio offered, pulling the bowl away from where it sat between him and Hana to offer it to Genji. 

“No, thank you.” Genji replied, and somehow, even with the expressionless visor and modulated voice, Lúcio got the idea that he was smiling. 

“Alright man, but I’ll leave it here in case you change your mind.” With everyone now re-settled, Lúcio resumed the movie, humming and bobbing along with the music. Right around the time that Miguel and Tulio jumped into the barrels, Lúcio heard some soft clicks, and glanced over to see Genji unclasp his visor and set it off to the side. The light from the holoscreen lit Genji’s face up. Lúcio was drawn first to the shock of green hair sticking out from the rest of the helmet, then to the handsome face.

Genji didn’t seem to notice the gaze, which Lúcio was thankful for. He was also thankful for his dark skin as he could feel his face heating at how handsome Genji really was. Genji grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it a piece at a time, eyes glued to the movie. Lúcio took his own handful and forced his eyes back to the screen to keep from staring at Genji. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up he was warm and it was dark and he was honestly not tempted to move. The movie must have been long over, as not even the kitchen light was on anymore. The fort hadn’t been dismantled, but he was covered with a blanket and there was a pillow under his head. He shifted slightly and frowned, feeling something firm behind him. Wondering how he got pressed against a wall, Lúcio turned his head, only to feel his cheeks heat immediately. 

It wasn’t a wall. He was laying spooned against Genji. Now that he was aware of it, he could feel the contours of Genji’s armor against him, flat lines and angles, an arm wrapped around his waist. Soft breaths against his neck and shoulders. 

He was just starting to relax again, figuring he may as well enjoy this while it lasted when he realized the obvious. 

Hana would have taken pictures.

He was never going to live this down.


End file.
